Flattery's Game
by DarkMarkBella
Summary: The Dark Lord is giving his followers their orders. But there's more than business going on at this gathering. [Set during the Order of the Phoenix] Bellatrix/Draco, Bellatrix/Voldemort.


AN: Just a very quick oneshot whilst I ponder my multi-chapter piece. IT wouldn't stop nagging at me to be written and I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing so I decided it was worth writing down. Please let me know what you think!

Warning: Implied incest.

* * *

The curtains were pulled shut, creating a feeling of warmth in the otherwise cold building. The fires were lit and the room, larger than average, appeared ready for a party – banners hung from the walls, each bearing the Dark Mark or an image of a moving snake. Tables encircled the centre ballroom floor, each filled with glasses of blood red wine. The Manor floor glittered, an enchantment no less, with the appearance of tiny diamonds. A Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room, adorned with gold and silver baubles and enchanted snow.

Dotted around the room were men and women - Death Eaters and their wives. A few danced, taking advantage of the small band playing itself in the corner of the room. Most sat at the tables, sipping wine and engaged in deep conversation.

The band stopped suddenly. People fell quiet as the large oak door to the north of the room opened with a soft creak. Bellatrix Lestrange entered, her height increased by black heels that elongated her entire body. She wore an emerald green ball gown, pinched in at the waist where her wand sat tucked behind a ribbon, which hung down to the floor. Eyes followed her as she glided across the room towards a petite blonde, her sister, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Bella," said the blonde woman with an impassioned smile. "You look beautiful."

"Ah, Cissy, you flatter," Bellatrix replied, taking her sister by the waist into a close embrace. "That blue brings out your eyes." She fingered the dress beneath her palms. Smiling slightly, Bellatrix placed a kiss on the corner of her sisters mouth, lingering a moment before pulling away. "Where's that idiot of a husband of yours?"

"Bella, don't start," Cissy warned, flushing slightly from her sisters caress. "Lucius is with Crabbe getting drinks."

"What a good idea!" Bella exclaimed, and she turned expertly on her heels and marched over to the closest table. People called her paranoid, but she didn't care; with a flourish she pointed her wand at a cup, checking for poisons. Satisfied, she muttered a quiet incantation sealing the cup from access, and took a deep sip from the goblet. Licking her bottom lip slowly, she caught the eye of her nephew, Narcissa's son, Draco. Her eyes lit up with excitement, and she replaced her goblet before moving closer towards the tall blonde haired boy. "Draco," she drawled. "It's been a while. How is school?"

Draco put down his own glass and met his aunt's dark eyes. "It's a pathetic excuse for a school," he said smugly. "Frankly I learn more here than I do there."

"Yes, yes," she replied. "I'm sure the Dark Lord will have use for you soon enough. You'll do well to take on board what we have to show you." She paused a moment, as though mulling something over. Then, with a slight sideways glance towards her sister she said, "Care to dance with your old Auntie, Draco?"

The boy's blue eyes flickered with concern. It wasn't so much her question, it was a fair enough question, it was the curious fire behind her coal black eyes. She could tell he was worried and, smiling, she thought of the fun she could have with him if he accepted her invitation.

"Erm, okay…" he finally said, and together they moved towards the centre of the room. Frowning, Bella took out her wand and tapped it towards the band and it immediately began playing itself again.

Bella took Draco's hands, placing one around her waist and holding the other in the air. She stepped back, leading him with her, and began to dance. He felt himself flush as his hand settled on her waist, fingers gently slipping on the soft fabric of her dress. To touch her like this felt wrong, especially with the way his brain was behaving, but h could not pull away. They circled each other easily, gliding across the glittered floor with strange precision. Draco felt as though she were placing his feet down with each step. On a couple of occasions, Bella spotted Draco glancing down at her chest. She smirked, gripping his hand tighter and began to invade his mind, a power she'd learned from her master.

Draco felt as though his brain was filling with fog. Tentacles tickled their way through his brain cells, opening memories and closing them again as though they were envelopes. Draco felt a prickle of fear, knowing what she was searching for and, within moments, she'd found it and his heart began to quicken.

His darkest fantasies played out for her. Images of Draco on top of Bellatirx, her on her knees, naked, played out in his mind. He tried his best to push her out but she was too powerful. Once she'd had her fun and thoroughly embarrassed him, she retreated, meeting his eyes with a raised brow. "Auntie, I…" he began.

Bella cut him off with a finger on his lips. "Never fear my darling nephew. Auntie Bella will keep your little secret." She winked, tracing her finger from his lip to the side of his jaw, feeling the rough stubble that had begun to grow there. "You're becoming a man now, Draco. Hopefully a damn sight better than your father." And with that, she released him, feeling his eyes on her as she walked away back towards Naricssa.

Narcissa was talking animatedly with her husband, her blue gown reflecting the light of the fires. Bella approached, giving Lucius a curt nod. "I wonder what the Dark Lord has planned," Bella said. "I hope He knows He can count on me."

"Of course He knows, you're His most faithful servant, Bellatrix," Lucius said, a mocking tone to his voice.

Her hand darted over her wand momentarily, but she dropped her hand, choosing instead to pick up the glass she had set down earlier in the night. Around them, Death Eaters mingled, talking eagerly about the plans the Dark Lord had for them, each hoping he would be chosen for the His mission.

Bella drained her glass, feeling the warming effects of the wine pull at her senses. She touched her sisters arm gently, ignoring Lucius as he smoothed his long blond hair straight down his back. "Cissy, your son is growing up to be quite the gentleman. He certainly knows how to flatter."

Cissy smiled proudly. "That he is," she replied, her hand finding her husbands. "And you should know Bellatrix that Draco isn't the only one interested in flattering you." At Bella's frown she continued. "Half the men in this room can't keep their eyes off you," she concluded with a knowing smile. "You really do look beautiful tonight Bella. It's a shame Azkaban damaged you so."

At the mention of Azkaban, Bellatrix flinched. Memories of her time there flooded her mind, filling her with rare feelings of fear and despair. She ran her fingers over her wrists, feeling the raised scars that lingered there from the shackles. Supressing a shudder she gave a smile to Narcissa that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Yes, well," she said, pushing back a strand of long black hair. "We broke out. We won."

Before the conversation could continue, a short bulky man approached the trio. He wore brown robes, his hair slicked back with oil giving him a moon-like face. He wasn't an attractive man, but his arms showed strength and his body was well filled out. "Narcissa, Lucius," he nodded, before turning towards the dark haired witch. "Care to dance Bellatrix?"

She smirked, glancing him up and down. She was about to refuse when she noted that a small gathering of men had accumulated across the room, evidently watching to see if he succeeded in asking her to dance. She gave a laugh, deciding to humour him. "Certainly Goyle." Bella replied. "I'll give you one dance."

Goyle's face lit up with glee and he followed Bellatrix onto the glittered floor. He grasped her tightly around the waist and they moved clumsily, circling the floor, narrowly avoiding banging into other dancing couples. He smiled at her, revealing rotting teeth. She merely smirked back, catching the eye of her sister.

From nowhere there was a flash of red light, and Goyle fell to the floor clutching his head. A scream silenced the room, and he convulsed as though seizing. Bella looked behind her, and muffled a cry when she saw the Dark Lord.

Standing in thick black robes, Voldemort raised his wand, lifting the curse. "She," he spat. "She is mine." His face was constricted with anger, fist bound tightly by his side, his wand hand raised and flexed. He sent another curse Goyle's way, one that sent him flying backwards into the wall, knocking over two tables and several wine glasses. He didn't get back up.

Bella took two steps backwards, her eyes focused on Voldemort's face. She was terrified. Angering the Dark Lord was never a pleasant experience, and she felt it unfair that she had angered him so soon after his return. She trembled slightly, her lips pursed tightly together.

"And as for you," Voldemort sneered."Crucio!"

She fell to her knees, pain ripping at her from every angle. It was as though a thousand knives had cut at her skin but no blood was spilled. Her head reeled and she let out a scream. The curse let up, and she crawled towards the Dark Lord. "Please, Master," she begged. "I am loyal only to you." Her hands found his robes, fists curling up in the fabric as she begged for his forgiveness.

"Crucio!" he cried again, sending her backwards to the floor. Finally satisfied with his punishment, he lowered his wand. Glancing down upon her with contempt, he ordered, "Up."

She glanced up at him, unsure of what to do. Her legs couldn't support her, her head felt heavy.

"Up!" he ordered through gritted teeth. She obeyed, standing swaying slightly on wobbly legs. Voldemort stepped towards her, reaching a hand out to stroke the side of her face. On moment gentle, the next rough, he grabbed her face, forcing her eyes to meet his. "You belong to me, Bella."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I am only yours."

Satisfied, he let go of her face, moving his hands down to her neck. Roughly, he pulled her close, placing a possessive kiss on her lips. There was no love there, and she knew it. But she settled for possession because it allowed her to be his only interest.

"Now," he continued. "We have plans to discuss."

Voldemort paused, waiting for silence. "There is a prophecy," he began. "In the Department of Mysteries. I require it."

Around him Death Eaters exchanged nervous glances. Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"I, of course, cannot hope to infiltrate the Ministry at this time. So I need someone to fetch it for me. "

"But, my Lord, prophecies can only be taken by those about whom they are made?" Lucius asked quietly, keeping a tone of respect in his voice.

"Precisely, my slippery friend, precisely. I will lure the Potter boy to the Department of Mysteries and then you," he paused, meeting Lucius's eyes. "You will get him to retrieve it for me."

"Me?" Lucius asked, a look of fear playing across his features. "My Lord…"

"Yes Lucius, you."

"But, Master, I can fetch it for you," Bellatrix whispered, eyes wide with eagerness.

Voldemort smiled. "Ah, Bella, my most faithful. I'm afraid not. Lucius knows his way around the Ministry better than you therefore he will be the one to retrieve the prophecy. You will go with him of course, your powers are always welcome on tasks like these."

Bella smiled serenely, flushing with the compliment. "I will not let you down, Master."

"Now, you have your orders. I will not encroach on Narcissa's hosting much longer." Bella frowned, evidently hoping he'd stay longer. "We must thank her for such a warm Christmas welcome." He smiled at Narcissa, and she lowered her eyes, flushing, unused to the Dark Lord's attention.

"Now, I must go," he said strongly. "Bella." His hand reached out for her face again, this time his thumb traced her cheek bone. "You will meet me tomorrow morn, at the entrance to the Manor. There is a task I require you for. Your best spell is needed on a couple of Ministry employees who have information I require."

"Of course," she replied breathlessly. "The Cruciatus Curse should loosen their tongues." Bella's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Good, good." He let go of her face. "Goodnight." And with a pop he vanished.

Bellatrix paused before turning to her brother-in-law, breathing deeply. "Well," she said, "Looks like we'll have to work together." Her tone was bitter, and she looked down her nose at him with contempt.

"Indeed," he said with equal loathing.

Narcissa took his arm, her eyes filling with tears. "Lucius, please, it's too dangerous…." He tried to shake her off but her hand remained resolutely on his. "You can't do this, please my love, please. Infiltrating the Ministry… it's too dangerous."

"Come now, the Dark Lord was clear I'm to do it." He patted her hand. "Maybe we should retire, it's getting late. We can discuss this further tomorrow." Glancing only once at Bellatrix, he began to lead his wife out of the room. "Goodnight," he called over his shoulder, and several people mumbled their replies.

After their departure people began to leave, some Apperating out of the ballroom, others taking the door. Bellatrix waited until the last follower had left the Manor before whipping her wand up to the ceiling. Murmuring incantations that Draco had never heard before, she began to place protective enhancements on the Manor. A pearly sheen drifted from the tip of her wand to the windows, floating out to create a barrier all around the building. Noting Draco's impressed expression she smiled. "I'll teach you one day," she said. "There are many things I could teach you."

He didn't doubt it. She had learned the Dark Arts from Voldemort himself, he know how powerful she was and that only strengthened his desires. He watched her closely as she lowered her wand, wondering what spells littered her unhinged mind. For she was unhinged, he knew that. Azkaban had damaged her badly, he often caught her talking to herself. He could hear her sometimes at night, the screams penetrated the walls of the Manor, her moans of fear and pain. He didn't imagine she was afraid of much, so her reaction to her memories of that place told Draco it was a dreadful place.

"I should bid you goodnight too, my dear nephew," Bellatrix said, barely audible.

Draco's eyes met hers; he'd been hoping to spend more time with her. "Let me walk you to your room," he offered, redness rising in his cheeks as he became aware that she knew precisely what he wanted. She didn't say anything, simply ran her hand down her thick curls. Turning, she gestured for him to follow her out into the hall.

"Auntie Bella?" he asked, wondering if his question would anger her. "Are you okay?" She frowned at him. "I just mean, after… well… you know."

She gave a throaty laugh as they walked up the stairs towards her bedroom. "I've had the Cruciatus Curse performed on me before, Draco," she said simply. "And if you're to join us in the Dark Lord's mission, you are probably going to experience it too." At Draco's wide eyes she linked arms with him, patting his hand gently. "Oh, Draco it's not so bad. Maybe I could show you some day?"

He gulped, not wanting to give her any indication that he was interested in her offer. He'd overheard her and Greyback recounting stories of their hunts. He knew all too well has much she liked to inflict the Cruciatus curse on people. Indeed, it was the reason she had been absent most of his life. He knew she'd love showing him the pain of the spell, he knew she'd find it exhilarating, arousing even. And he dared not encourage her.

So he said nothing. Together they arrived at her door and she opened it, long graceful fingers playing with the serpent shaped handle. Draco tried to look past her into the room, but he could only see a bed made up with dark sheets, and a small table which contained vials of unknown fluids.

"Good night my sweet," she said, leaning towards him and placing a kiss on his cheek. He flushed and, as she pulled away, his hand snapped up as though of its own accord and took her by the hip. He could feel her smile against his skin." Draco," she warned. "You saw what he did to Goyle…. You're either very brave…" She paused, breath playing across his cheek. Her hand reached down and took him by the waist of his trousers, pulling him closer. "Or very foolish…"

Draco hesitated, unsure of himself. He needn't have bothered thinking up a next move because the second her hand touched his stomach he felt all logical though leave his mind. Bellatrix smirked, fingers dancing over his skin. She took a breath, and pulled him in deeper for a kiss.

Just as Draco was about to respond to her tongue, which was playing against his lower lip, she pulled away. Breathing heavily, she cast her hooded eyes to meet his blue ones. Her lips pulled into a satisfied smile. "Good night, my Draco," she said simply, maintaining eye contact until she had pulled the door quietly shut behind her.

Fin.  
10/2015


End file.
